


just have a try

by qianqianhasaredbottle



Category: love and producer
Genre: F/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianqianhasaredbottle/pseuds/qianqianhasaredbottle





	just have a try

It is an amazing experience to have a romantic night with your drunk lover,as he has never shown his weakness in front of you.  
Since you two haven't seen each other for nearly a month,kisses and hugs are one of the best ways to show your love.

Of course,some sweet words can also fill  
up your empty heart,however,you are eager to express yourself in a more direct way at present.

You kiss his face,capture his tongue and circle his waist.He is such a wonderful man that you can't wait to listen his gasp when the orgasm comes.

He grabs your legs,the pace is slow at the moment,but every move is powerful that makes you yell. His lips are hot and soft,and you can hardly breathe when they touch your body and kiss your skin.

He sigh as the top of the joy comes.Maybe there are some moments that you really do feel uncomfortable,but his sexy voice and a sudden twitch can relieve all the pain.  
He will stop immediately if your tears run out of you eyes,licking clean these salty drops,and then he whispers near your ears,'Honey,calm down.'


End file.
